


Know

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, S07E13: The Cold, Season/Series 07, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for The Cold. Josh calls Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 4, 2006. Mostly AU now, as all post-eps tend to be.

“Hey.”

“It’s me.”

“I know.”

“Donna, I—”

“I know, Josh.”

“No, you don’t understand! It wasn’t the way—”

“Josh, I know!”

“—it looked. Ronna moves damn fast when she wants to—”

“Josh!”

“—and next thing, I know, Edie’s—”

“JOSH!!!”

“—going on about how… What?” 

“I know. I was accused of having a bad poker twice today, but yours is far worse!”

“Oh... Hey, wait… Who told you that you have a bad poker face?”

“Will…then C.J. Well, Will actually said I wasn’t cryptic, but it amounts to the same thing.”

“Why? What were you…?”

“Josh…”

“Oh... You told them?!”

“No. But I think they figured it out anyway.”

“Because you’re not cryptic and have no poker face.”

“Yes.”

“Heh.”

“It’s not funny, Josh.”

“Sure, it is. The entire Santos campaign crashes into my room and has no idea what they were interrupting, but Will and C.J. figure it out like armchair detectives!”

“Can we move on or do want to mock some more?”

“I’m just saying you have an excellent poker face. The problem is that Leo, C.J. and Will have known you so long that they learned how to read it.”

“Ok then… Wait! _LEO_ knows?!”

“Yeah. But I think it was my poker face he was reading.”

“He told you!?!”

“No, he just pulled me aside, looked over at you, looked back at me and smirked.”

“He knew.”

“Yup.”

“Where are you?”

“My room. Should I be…”

“No.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Room 530?”

“Yeah. Wait! You’re coming here?!”

“I’d rather see your face when we talk… and I’d rather Edie wasn’t next door if anything else happens.”

“……..…”

“Josh?”

“………..”

“Josh!”

“You know the Congressman is next door to me.”

“Kinda squeaky there at the end. After the broken bed, I don’t think the Congressman can say much.”

“How did you know about that? It was before you joined the campaign.”

“Josh…”

“Right. We have stuff to talk about, don’t we?”

“It’s not going to be as painful as you think. We already know what we’re both going to say, because we always know what the other is thinking.”

“Because that worked so well the past couple of years.”

“Which is why we talk. And then we don’t.”

“Ok. So what are you waiting for?”

“I’m waiting for you to open your door, Josh.”

“Huh?! How did you not cut out on the elevator?”

“I have a good cell phone. Open the door!”

“Right.”


End file.
